This invention generally relates to post pulling apparatus, and specifically to a post pulling apparatus which is self-engaging and which may alternatively be remotely disengaged.
Fencing is very common throughout the world, especially in those areas where it is customary to keep livestock. A good fence is a valuable asset of the landowner, and its upkeep, including erection, repair, and replacement is necessary and laborious.
When pulling a post, it is necessary to either manually dig around the post or use some mechanical device because of the impacted ground embracing the post and the suction created in the post hole when the post is raised. There are, of course, numerous post pulling apparatus adapted to be operatively connected with a farm vehicle now on the market, but the majority of these units necessitate the employment of chains and the like and as a consequence, require the operator to leave the controls or to have a second person available.
Recently, there have been developed self-engaging post pulling apparatus, such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,549,126, which is effective in accomplishing the desired purpose; however, such device does not provide for the protection of the operator during the extraction of particularly large and long posts, nor does it provide for vertical stability of a post being removed. The apparatus of the instant invention is designed to overcome these problems.